Odyssey guide
This page is a guide for players looking to succeed at Odyssey events, with information on parameter point distribution and general strategy. Parameter point distribution When preparing to play in Odyssey events, the first step is parameter point distribution. Since the main emphasis is on event item collection, which is accomplished through progression of event quests, energy will likely be your main attribute to invest in. Starting with the Through the Rift event, PVP battles in the form of the Test of Strength feature now provide an additional source of event items. When considered with current Raid style bosses, investing in attack power is something that should be considered as well. How much you invest in energy and attack power will largely determine where you plan to invest most of your time in. If you plan to simply progress through the event quests while only battling players for the extra boost to items collected in quests, then you should invest mostly in energy, with maybe around 100-200 invested in attack power in order to kill the bosses. If you plan to take advantage of the PVP battles heavily, then you should consider making your attack power and energy relatively equal. Since the Colosseo boost given from class A and up will greatly improve your performance during questing, it is recommended to have between 80 and 95 defense, depending on how strong your defense line is. Deck building Deck building in Odyssey is relatively simple, in that all you really need is a decent frontline of attack cards in order to kill bosses and win some battles in Test of Strength. Since the bosses scale to your existing frontline, even Common cards be used to kill them. Since Raid event cards affect the Odyssey bosses, you may consider adding them into your frontline, although the gains may not be worthwhile enough to consider the investment. This leaves Test of Strength as the area where you'll need decent cards. Because this is a PVP system much like Heroes Colosseo, you should put together five cards with a respectable amount of attack and good skills. When putting together a frontline for Test of Strength battles, the same principle of deck building for Colosseo applies. As such, you may consider our Colosseo deck building page for advice in this area. Please keep in mind that battle mechanics are the same as regular battles, minus the backline, so only a maximum of three skills will activate at once. Since opponents matched up in Odyssey are relatively easy, putting together a stacked deck like in Colosseo is generally not needed (though you may have trouble consistently winning battles at the hardest battle difficulty). In general, simply work within the confines of your budget, and as long as you have some respectable Ultra Rare cards, you should be fine in this area. Strategies Event cards Though not essential, having a new Odyssey event Rare or Ultra Rare card can be beneficial as you progress through the event quests. The Rare card will give a 17% boost to items collected from questing when fully skilled (base or evolved), while the Ultra Rare will give a 60% boost when evolved, and only need to b set as your leader card to take effect. This may not be possible depending on your budget and available resources, as these cards tend to be quite pricey before and during the event, and aren't necessary if you plan in compensating with hard work. However, if you can afford one of the Rare or Ultra Rare event cards, and you plan on ranking high, you should consider getting one as it will make things easier, and the rewards will more than compensate for the cost of the event card. Take advantage of boosts The game offers several bonus multipliers to items collected while questing, which can be obtained in several ways. Defeating a boss gives a 2x bonus for 4 minutes, while defeating a player in Test of Strength battles will give a 1.5x bonus, with the duration of the effect dependent on the rated difficulty of the battle. As well, using Faerie's Blessing items will offer you a 3x bonus for 30 quests, with the potions available as milestone rewards as well as through purchase using real currency. An important thing to consider about all these boosts is that they stack together (this applies to Odyssey event cards as well), for a combined possible boost of 14x! As such, you should try and combine these boosts together when questing as much as possible in order to maximize your gain from questing. For instance, after defeating a boss, try and win a battle in Test of Strength so you get another boost on top of the Boss Fever boost. Using a Faerie's Blessing and an Odyssey card on top of these will give you an even bigger boost which stacks on top of one another. However, do keep in mind that the Boss Fever bonus will likely end before your other bonuses do, so make sure you're efficient with your time so you don't waste the cumulative effects of these boosts. Test of Strength Test of Strength battles, introduced in the Through the Rift event, are a great way of helping you accumulate event items quickly, thanks to the 1.5x boost you get from a win, as well as a small bonus amount of event items for winning. While the items gained may be small, they do add up over time as you gain a lot of victories, helping you earn more and using less Energy Drinks over time. However, this is offset by needing to spend more Power Potions to achieve the wins. Since taking part in these battles will take time away from questing, you will need to make a decision on which to focus on more. This is especially important when considered with the fact that the Boss Fever bonus from defeating bosses only last four real time minutes. A possible solution might be to win one "hard" Test of Strength battle so you get the four minute boost from that, then focusing on questing until your Boss Fever bonus runs out. After this happens, you can battle away, since the boosts from these are essentially limitless in length as long as you win battles, with the other boosts being limitless as well. Regardless of how you approach Test of Strength battles, it is recommended that you take advantage of the feature, if only for that all important item boost. Grinding All events require a certain level of time, commitment and grinding to succeed in. Odyssey is no different. Although in-game bugs and errors will likely be an inevitable reality that will prove frustrating to deal with, the following tips will help make the process smoother for you: * Play on a reliable internet connection. Nothing is worst than using public WiFi and getting bogged down because of it. Use private connections as much as possible, and try not to take up bandwidth with unnecessary activities like streaming video and the like. * Play on off-hours. Generally, the best times to play on are around 12:00 AM to 12:00 PM (UTC), since this is when most people are generally off (due to most of the player base being in North America). * Entertain yourself with TV or music, since this will make the task alot less tedious and mind numbing. * Have a friend of relative play for you. Since the process of attacking bosses is really quite simple, getting someone you know to help with this will help take the strain off of you (be sure to thank them afterwards)! * Keep your device charged, even if you have to keep it plugged into the wall. Having your device die on you in the middle is frustrating, and will only waste time as you power it back on. Category:Tips/Strategy Category:Odyssey Events